Masoquismo
by Barbielove
Summary: Serenity fue testigo de un trágico suceso, de vio cambiar su vida, apariencia y identidad, la gente que mato a su familia la buscan para matarla por venganza, pero darien también la busca por una promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo, pero cuando la encuentre todo su mundo cambiara, traerá peligro, discusiones, pero sobre todo alegría y amor a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Masoquismo**

**Capítulo 1**

—_Cuida de mi hermana…por favor—le pedía un castaño agonizando_

—_Lo are… por dios que lo are…—dijo un pelinegro entre lágrimas, odiaba saber que estaba a punto de perder a su amigo de toda la vida._

—_encuéntrala…antes que ellos…por favor—suplicaba el chico—solo tiene quince años… está asustada…encuéntrala…—fueron las últimas palabras del castaño antes de morir_

—_no!… samy! Samy!__—gritaba desesperado el moreno_

—samy! — despertó el pelinegro agitado

Habían pasado tres años desde que Darién perdió a su mejor amigo y durante esos tres años ha tenido el mismo sueño donde su amigo le pide que encuentre a su hermana, y por dios que lo ha hecho pero ni rastro de ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Tomo su celular y vio la hora ya eran las siete de la mañana, debía ir a la oficina, se levantó, ducho y vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno.

Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Endimión, ambos se miraron mal.

—Veo que te has levantado temprano—dijo Darién

—no me jodas el día quieres—dijo Endimión molesto

—valla! Donde aprendiste ese vocabulario he! Con tus amigos rateros esos con los que sueles pasar el resto del día asiendo quien sabe que—dijo Darién molesto también

—eso a ti no te importa…no te entrometas en mi vida—dijo pasando por su lado pero Darién lo tomo del brazo.

—me meto porque mi hermano se está convirtiendo en un delincuente y no me digas que es mentira porque sabes bien que no lo es.

—mira quien lo dice—dijo este acercándose a el—se te olvida que hace seis años atrás eras menos o más delincuente que yo? No, no un delincuente, eras peor que eso —al escuchar eso Darién lo soltó del brazo—duele la verdad ¿no? Hermano

—No sabes lo que dices

—No, claro que lo sé, y lo sabes—pregunto, pero sonrió al ver que este no decía nada—me voy a la universidad, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa—y bajo las escaleras

Cuando Endimión bajo se encontró con luna, esta le sonrió y Endy le beso la frente y camino hasta la puerta.

—Endimion, cariño, no vas a desayunar?

—no nana, no tengo hambre… y el ambiente esta medio cargado en este momento—dijo mirando a Darién quien venía bajando las escaleras—ya me voy nana, adiós.

—pelearon de nuevo, verdad, Darién chiba? —pregunto la anciana

—Como no pelear con él, nana, si es un altanero—dijo sentándose en el mesón de la cocina—y mis hermanos?

—Bueno michiru a un no despierta…Peruru y mamoru ya el chofer los llevo a la escuela y Zafiro se fue mucho antes que Endy a la universidad—dijo la anciana sirviéndole un café

—como michiru a un no se levanta?! Siempre lo mismo—dijo negando con la cabeza—uno, dos, tres… —comenzó a contar mirando su reloj pulsera

—aaaaaah! Lunaaa no me despertaste —gritaba una chica del segundo piso, en ese momento comenzaron a sentirse pisadas que sonaban por todo el segundo piso, Darién y luna comenzaron a reír

Segundo después llegaba a la cocina una chica agitada de cabello aguamarina con mirada retadora.

—Luna! Por qué no me despertaste!

—hay! Pequeña lo hice pero como siempre jamás me haces caso, cariño—dijo está apretándole una mejilla

—lo siento… ya me voy o llegare más tarde! Adiós lunita! Adiós hermanito! —dijo besándole la mejilla a cada uno

—vete con cuidado! —dijo el pelinegro

—siempre lo mismo…—dijeron luna y Darién al mismo tiempo

**En la universidad…**

Una castaña caminaba por el patio de la gran universidad Tokio de Cristal, casi todos la miraban y eso hacía que se sintiera incomoda así que saco su MP3, se colocó los audífonos y le dio play al reproductor, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin más camino contenta el resto que le quedaba para llegar a su salón.

—pero al fin te encontré o me enco…—no alcanzo a terminar la parte de la canción porque de un momento para otro se encontraba en el suelo o mejor dicho sobre alguien, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban.

—al parecer te encontré yo…—dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que hizo que serena se sonrojara y levantara de inmediato.

—lo siento…al, al…al parecer venía muy distraída y no me fije por donde iba—dijo apenada

—no te preocupes te entiendo, venias en tu mundo—dijo con una sonrisa—a mí me sucede lo mismo cuando escucho música—serena lo miro embobada y le sonrió.

—soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto— dijo extendiendo su mano

—Mucho gusto hermosa—dijo besando su mano—soy Endimión… Endimión Chiba —dijo sin soltar su mano—tienes una voz hermosa sabes?

—gracias…yo…yo—dijo avergonzada

—te vez linda cuando te sonrojas—dijo coqueto, la chica le gusto en el momento que sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

—yo…—serena no sabía que decir, entonces recordó que su clase, miro su reloj y casi se cae de espaldas, estaba atrasada por 10 min—hay lo siento Endimión pero llego tarde a mi clase, debo irme! —dijo algo apresurada

—Lo siento, no quito más de tu tiempo, nos veremos pronto, preciosa—dijo este con una sonrisa

—si… adiós! —dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando llego a su salón, el profesor ya había comenzado la clase, la mirada de molestia del profesor la puso nerviosa "_bien…mi primer día de clases y ya doy una mala impresión"_ pensaba serena.

—lo siento… ¿puedo entrar? —pregunto apenada

—y usted es…—pregunto el profesor

—Serena Tsukino—respondió—soy nueva…

—Si… eso ya lo veo…—dijo sarcástico, a lo que todo el salón comenzó a reír—adelante, tome asiento…—serena asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta un asiento desocupado, iba a sentarse pero el profesor la interrumpió—espere… ya que llego tarde en su primer día, porque no le muestra a la clase que nos trae

—yo…no creo que…—pero se calló al ver el gesto en el rostro del profesor

—Dígame…que toca, el piano, la guitarra, el violín, canta…es corista…lo que sea, que hace—dijo irritado

—Canto…profesor—dijo algo extrañada, no pensó que su primer día tenía que mostrar su talento…

—Bueno… muéstrenos su "talento" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—señorita Tsukino

—está bien…—dijo algo avergonzada

Serena camino hasta el frente y se sentó en una silla, tomo la guitarra y se puso en posición para comenzar pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que nuevamente se abrió, el profesor que tenía los ojos puestos en ella se giró irritado hasta la puerta para ver quien venía entrando.

—Tarde, nuevamente Chiba…—dijo el profesor con los brazos cruzados, serena dirigió la vista al chico que se sentó en el puesto a su lado, no era el chico que ella conoció en el patio de la universidad pero si tenía un parecido a Endimión. "_deben ser parientes"_ pensó serena.

—Lo siento profesor…—dijo agachando la cabeza

—Bien, señorita Tsukino comience—dijo mirándola

—Si…—dijo antes de comenzar a tocar la guitarra, todos quedaron en silencio en el momento que comenzó a sonar una linda melodía. Luego de eso la acompaño una hermosa voz angelical.

_Sé que no es fácil de creer _

_Y que la gente se ha perdido ya la fe _

_Sé que parece ingenuidad _

_Pero hay algo que me dice que es verdad _

_Que algún día te voy a encontrar _

_Y no voy a dejarte escapar… _

_Sabré que eres tu real_

_Humano fantástico y normal _

_Sabré que eres tú y al final…_

No pudo seguir cantando por que el profesor la interrumpió y dijo que se detuviera.

—Es suficiente, Creo…que la subestime señorita Tsukino—dijo con una sonrisa—puede tomar asiento.

—gracias…—dijo sonriendo, serena se dirigió a su lugar, noto que el chico que entro la miraba y he regalo una sonrisa pero este bajo la mirada evitándola.

—Hola…—lo saludo con una sonrisa, el chico levanto la mirada sorprendido— ¿Qué? —dijo sere

— ¿me hablas a mí? —dijo el chico

—claro! —digo alegre y el abrió mucho más los ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… a mi… a mí, ninguna chica se me acerca, ni me habla— dijo tímido y sonrojado

—ha pues yo sí, soy Serena Tsukino y tú?

—Zaf…Zafiro Chiba—dijo sonrojado

—De casualidad eres pariente de Endimión— soltó de repente

—Si… es mi hermano mellizo—respondió ya algo más relajado

—mellizos! Wuo! Quién lo diría

—Si… somos muy diferentes…—dijo este cabizbajo

—y dime…tú conoces, bien esta universidad

—si…por qué lo preguntas?

—me mostrarías la universidad y así de paso nos hacemos buenos amigos! —dijo animada

—claro! —Dijo regalándole una sonrisa por primera vez—pero no deberías tener amigas mujeres mejor—pregunto algo dudoso

—no… las chicas son algo molestas, ya sabes nunca son verdaderas, no faltara la que hable de ti a tus espaldas—dijo mirando hacia el frente— jamás faltara la envidiosa y rencorosa…por eso prefiero a los chicos—dijo con una sonrisa

—Si tú lo dices…—dijo con una sonrisa torcida

—pero… tengo una amiga es hija de mi madrina, se llama mina, es una loca maniática de la moda y las compras, se podría decir que es la única chica que me ha demostrado ser leal a nuestra amistad, algún día te la presentare—dijo sonriendo

— ¿lo dices en serio?

—sip, bueno es mejor que tomemos notas o quedaremos atrasados—dijo sere a lo que el asintió y finalizaron la platica

**No muy lejos de ahí.**

Un peli negro estaba sentado tras su escritorio firmando algunas cosas cuando fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

—Hola, Hola—dijo un rubio

—Hola Haruka—dijo Darién dándole la mano

—por qué ese rostro hermano? —Darién lo miro y dio un largo suspiro

—soñé con samy nuevamente

—la encontraremos hermano…serenity va a parecer

—eso espero, pero…presiento que estamos cerca, Haruka y tengo fe de que la encontraremos—dijo esperanzado

—hermano necesito tu ayuda.

—si claro que necesitas…

— ¿recuerdas la mujer del salón de belleza?

—sí, la que necesita nuestros servicios pero no puede pagarlo

—la misma, necesito que vayas tú, por favor —suplico Haruka

— ¿por qué yo? —dijo alzando una ceja

—bueno porque tú eres el jefe y tu llevaras mucho mejor el caso y por qué es este sábado mi madre viene a visitarme y ya sabes cómo es.

—diste una cita en sábado! —casi grito

—lo siento pero era el único día que tenía desocupado, bueno, antes de que mi madre llamara.

—está bien… el sábado hay estaré y dale mis saludos a tu madre. —dijo a lo que Haruka asintió

**~*~* S Y D *~*~**

—Zafiro…ya estás listo—pregunto serena

—he? Si, vamos—dijo sonrojado

Salieron del salón y zafiro la llevo por varios lugares de la universidad, luego fueron a la cafetería a comer, zafiro se sentía muy a gusto con serena veía en ella una gran persona, era la primera chica que le hablaba y no lo humillaba como lo hacían las demás chicas de la universidad.

Después de terminar de comer se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases y así siguieron el resto de la semana, compartiendo y divirtiéndose como si fueran dos grandes amigos de toda la vida, a Endimión lo vio toda la semana pero siempre estaba un momento con ellos y luego se marchaba, Endimión le parecía un chico muy guapo y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba pero no se lo diría ni en broma.

**~*~* S y D *~*~**

—serenity! —grito una mujer

—Que sucede madrina—dijo sere llegando a su lado

—linda, porque no vas al mercado y me traes unos ingredientes que me faltan para el pastel de seiya…

—está bien tía yo voy, todo por el bobo de mi hermanote! —dijo con una sonrisa

—ten hay tienes el dinero, no tardes

—sí, ya vengo!

Sere se colocó sus audífonos y le dio play a su reproductor y camino por la vereda comenzó a cantar, cruzo la calle pero no se fijó que un auto venía dando la vuelta.

Darién, estaba algo perdido no conocía bien las calles del barrio en el que se encontraba, hasta que dio con ella iba dando la vuelta en la esquina cuando vio a una chica que cruzaba sin fijarse, piso el freno con fuerza.

Sere dio un grito y instintivamente se cubrió los ojos con las manos esperando el impacto, pero no pasó nada, se quitó las manos de los ojos y miro la gran camioneta que estaba parada a unos pocos centímetros de ella, su corazón a un latía desesperadamente.

Darién aún no podía dejar de respirar pesadamente, sin esperar más bajo de la camioneta para ver cómo estaba la chica. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

—oye! Que te pasa! —grito colérico

—hay no! Lo que me faltaba! Un rico gruñón!

—como no te das cuenta al cruzar la calle niña! Casi te atropello!—volvió a gritar pero se calmó al notar que la chica era muy linda, parecía un ángel para él.

—perdón, perdón! Tuve yo la culpa por no a verme fijado! —dijo girándose para irse.

—no, no, no! espera—dijo tomándola del brazo

—que! —dijo sere irritada

—perdón! —soltó de repente a lo que serena lo miro sorprendida a un no podía verle bien la cara ya que el tonto no se quitaba a un los lentes de sol.

—pe…pero de qué?! Si no me atropellaste

—no…te pido una disculpa por cómo te trate ase un momento ¿me puedes disculpar de verdad? —serena no sabía que decirle, Darién la miro con ternura y sonrió era muy hermosa. En eso se escuchó un trueno y sere salto un poco—pero ven vamos a cubrirnos—dijo tomando su mano y corriendo con ella en dirección al parque, llegaron a un camino cubierto por un lindo techo de madera

—a ver…no sé si la lluvia me tapo los oídos…pero tú me estas pidiendo disculpas a mí?

—sí, si… ¿qué tiene de extraño eso? —pregunto alzando una ceja

—nada, no tiene nada… y quítese esos lentes que no hay sol para que se cubra los ojos—dijo algo irritada

—lo siento no me había dado cuenta—dijo bajando un poco la cabeza para quitarse los lentes. Eso levanto la mirada y le regalo una linda sonrisa, serena al verlo se sorprendió mucho…tanto que solo logro susurrar una palabra.

—Alexander…

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo mi nueva historia espero les guste y sea de su más grande agrado si algo no les gusta o tienen alguna duda no duden en decírmela un beso las adoro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masoquismo**

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿Qué? —dijo Darién aturdido

— ¿Qué? De ¿Qué? O ¿Qué? —pregunto serena nerviosa, era el, su Alexander, pero al momento de notar que él no la reconocía, trato de arreglar su error.

—Me llamaste Alexander —dijo extrañado

— ¿lo hice?

—si… lo hiciste

—aaah! Si…es que… es que mi amigo! Se llama Alexander…si…si y…te pareces a el… eso! —trato de sonar real

— ¿así? Pues mira qué curioso…—dijo Darién con una mano en la barbilla—porque mi segundo nombre es Alexander…

—pues mira que coincidencia! —dijo serena con sorpresa fingida

—si… verdad—dijo sin creerle ninguna de sus palabras

—he… si! este.. Ya debo irme! —dijo de una vez por todas tratando de huir de ahí, así que sin más se despidió y se giró para irse pero Darién no la dejo.

—espérame por favor! —dijo sujetándola por la cintura, quedando así muy cerca, serena quedo hipnotizada, su amor de toda la vida no había cambiado nada

—que…—susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los de el

—Quiero decirte algo antes de que quieras irte—dijo Darién con una sonrisa

—aarg! Me vas a volver a acusar de ser una despistada y toda la cosa… porque si es así, le juro que le retiro la palabra…—pero Darién la interrumpió

—No…no es eso…—dijo con una sonrisa divertida

—entonces que…

—no se…—dijo divertido, solo no quería que se fuera tan rápido, sin esperar más abrió su chaqueta y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo interno y le seco el rostro a serena con él, serena lo miraba embobada, hace seis años atrás había hecho lo mismo cuando ella cayó a un charco de lodo—eres muy hermosa…—dijo hipnotizado por sus ojos, no sabía porque sentía que aquellos ojos los había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Darién, haciendo que la magia del momento se desvaneciera, se separaron rápidamente los dos. Pero Darién no contesto.

— ¿Oye… no tienes donde vivir? —pregunto Darién, ni siquiera sabe por qué hizo aquella pregunta

—claro… claro que tengo donde vivir—dijo con una sonrisa—como no voy a tener, es solo que iba al mercado a hacer unas compras nada más…

— ¿cuándo esta lloviendo?

—Si… es solo que me gusta salir a caminar cuando está lloviendo…pues me mojo y así… me lavo las ideas, y esas cosas, ¿si me entiendes verdad?—dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose una boba

—quieres que te lleve al mercado, es que creo que ya te lavaste lo suficiente ya las ideas no crees—dijo divertido siguiéndole el juego.

—No, gracias…mejor ya vete tranquilo…y… gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme—dijo dulcemente, en eso se acerca a él, le beso la mejilla, y se marchó, Darién por instinto cerro los ojos, y los abrió cuando ella ya no estaba, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se la toco con delicadeza dibujando así una sonrisa embobada.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en su coche nuevamente con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, en ese momento su teléfono vuelve a sonar por segunda vez, sin esperar mucho lo saca de su pantalón, dio un largo suspiro al ver el nombre en la tapa.

— ¿bueno?

—_por qué no contestabas…_—se escuchó la voz del otro lado—_donde estas…!_

—Estoy trabajando…—respondió irritado

—_Gordo, acabo de llegar a tu casa, y tenemos que confirmar lo de la cena de gala a beneficio de la casa hogar… ¿Ho qué? Tampoco vamos a ir_—dijo la voz por el otro lado

—Si ya pagamos los boletos no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir —dijo echando a andar el coche—es ayudar lo que importa ¿no?

—_no, bicho…si quieres colaborar en serio tienes que ir, esa gente cuenta con nuestra presencia para darle prestigio al evento, obvio! ¿Si lo entiendes no?_ —dijo alzando la voz la chica

—si fuéramos a cada evento que nos invitan no tendremos tiempo ni para respirar, beryl—dijo ya cansado del asunto

—_si…te entiendo, amor, pero este es un caso especial, la verdad es que no puedo creer como no te importan para nada esos huerfanitos!_ —dijo dramática la voz chillona del otro lado

—y yo no entiendo por qué se te antoja a ir a cada evento que nos invitan…es una locura, Beryl por favor! —dijo ya molesto

—_pero tampoco es normal no ir a ningún evento! Ni tener vida social!_ —chillo de nuevo, Darién ya no quería escuchar más su voz así que alejo el teléfono de su oreja, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a escuchar su chillona voz.

—sí, si está bien… si tienes tantas ganas de ir al evento, iremos—del otro lado beryl sonrió victoriosa—pero antes tengo que llegar a la casa para chequear que todo esté bien con mis hermanos y nos vamos, ¿okay? —dijo Darién

—_está bien, bicho…te espero, bey!_ —dijo antes de cortar

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me fije en ti, beryl—dijo en voz alta Darién…

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

—madrina! Ya estoy aquí! —grito sere entrando con una bolsas

—hay serenity porque tardaste tanto! —dijo la mujer ayudándola

—aaah! Lo que pasa es que en el camino comenzó a llover y me refugie hasta que se pasara un momento —mintió sere

—bueno, está bien… ¿trajiste todo lo que te pedí? —pregunto

—si madrina, hay esta todo… ¿seiya y mina no están? ¿Aún no regresan? —pregunto serena

—no…deben estar ensayando en la bodega

—como… ya encontraron vocalista nueva? —pregunto desilusionada serena

—bueno, por lo que me dijo mina, aun no pero creo que piensan hacer un casting para encontrar una remplazante

—oh! qué bien…—dijo algo desanimada

—por qué no haces la prueba, cariño…estoy segura que cuando te escuchen te querrán en la banda —dijo Setsuna tratando de darle ánimos

—no lo sé…madrina los chicos no quieren verme desde que provoque que melisa los abandonara un día antes del concurso que según ellos los llevaría a la fama, es que esa chica además de molestosa no tenía el suficiente talento, una cantante real siente la música madrina! —dijo sere decaída

—hay, cariño hazme caso, has la prueba y veras que se tragaran todas sus palabras, anda ve y así me das tiempo para terminar el pastel de seiya—dijo dándole un empujoncito con la cadera

—está bien…lo hare, te quiero madrina—dijo antes de salir en busca de sus amigos.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

—oigan chicos…para mí que se les fue la mano con serena—Dijo mina

—Bueno, si a ti te parece que a estos se les paso la mano con eso, pues, a mí me pareció que estuvo pésimo, sobre todo tus comentarios fuera de lugar Taiki—dijo seiya algo molesto

—bueno podemos dejar el asunto de serena en paz, aquí a nadie le importa el grupo ya, se fue y no hay nada que hacer—dijo este irritado

—pero dinos! Quien va a cantar ahora ¿he? —pregunto enojado Yaten

—bueno, pues…he…Rei o Mina—dijo Taiki defendiéndose, las chicas rieron con ganas

— ¿Qué?! —grito Rei

— ¿yo? —dijo Mina

—sí, bueno…llevan años haciendo coros dos notitas bien les pueden salir, ¿no? —Taiki ya estaba irritado

—Haber Taiki…yo! No voy a cantar sola ni loca—dijo mina

—bueno, entonces que hacemos porque sin vocalista no avanza el grupo y ni que decir de las audiciones estuvieron pésimas! —dijo seiya

—Hola chicos! —grito una alegre serena

—Hola bombón! —seiya beso su mejilla

—hermanita! —grito mina

—Que les sucede porque tienen esos rostros—pregunto serena

—no encontramos cantante serena, al parecer SMR llego a su fin —dijo una Rei desanimada

Todos estaban decaídos y comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos serena veía de reojo el micrófono y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a cantar el coro de una de las canciones que ella misma escribió.

_Y no pienses regresar _

_No vuelvo a tropezar _

_Nada de esto tiene sentido _

_Hoy te hablan mis instintos _

En ese momento los chicos al escucharla quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados al escuchar la voz angelical más hermosa que podrían haber escuchado alguna vez, sonrieron al instante solo hubo uno que no quedo conforme con serena.

_No te quiero ni mirar _

_Este es tu final _

_Ya no caben en mi sonrisa _

_Yo me escapare, tan lejos de ti _

_Te acordaras de mí _

_Ya no me lastimas, ve vas de aquí_

Cuando dejo de cantar los chicos aplaudieron y cada uno se acercó a darle un abrazo de emoción, estaban contentos al saber que no todo estaba perdido y que por fin podrían triunfar.

—wuo! Serena! Por qué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas tan hermoso! —dijo un emocionado Yaten

—se los intente decir pero ninguno me hizo caso recuerdan? —dijo serena

—Pues te decimos de inmediato que estamos muy arrepentidos de no haberte escuchado antes—dijo dándole un abrazo Yaten

—hay por dios ni que cantara tan bien, en verdad chicos podemos encontrar una mejor vocalista—escupió veneno el antipático de Taiki—no a esta… que ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene—serena al escucharlo se llenó de pena, seiya se molestó y se le lanzo encima a Taiki, lo tomo del cuello y lo acorralo contra la pared.

—escúchame Taiki! Que sea la última vez! Que tu vuelves a hablar o decir cosas que no debes! Y menos si es sobre serena de quien hablas, me oíste!

—tu a mí no me dices que tengo o no que hacer! —dijo tirando de sus manos para soltarse

—y si no te gusta que serena sea nuestra nueva vocalista, pues puedes ir marchándote—dijo lleno de ira seiya

—No tienes que decírmelo —dijo con una sonrisa—yo me marcho, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta estúpida banda que no llegara a ningún lado—dijo tomando su piano y dirigiéndose a la salida

—Espera Taiki podemos conversarlo bien, si, no es necesario que tengas que irte, sabes que te necesitamos—dijo Rei impidiendo que se vaya

—que se vaya Rei no lo necesitamos—dijo seiya

—pero…

—Pero nada, yo me largo—dijo antes de marcharse

—genial! Ahora nos quedamos sin pianista ni representante, porque saben muy bien que Taiki además del pianista era el que nos conseguía los eventos—dijo una enojada Rei

—yo…conozco a alguien que toca el piano de maravilla chicos! —dijo serena

— ¿de verdad? ¿Quién sere? —pregunto mina

—un amigo mío… es muy bueno con el piano, quedaría perfecto en la banda—dijo alegre

—pues, me parece…por qué no lo traes y vemos que tal—dijo Yaten

—claro! Ya verán que les encantara

—y dime sere, es guapo? —pregunto mina a lo que todos comenzaron a reír

—hay mina! —dijeron todos

— ¿Qué?

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

El día lunes serena buscaba por toda la universidad a Zafiro pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, iba tan distraída que choco con alguien

—lo siento, iba algo distraída y no me…—se detuvo al ver quien era la persona con quien había chocado

—Hola linda—dijo Endimión con una sonrisa

—Endy! Hola! —dijo abrazándolo con mucho cariño

—wuo! Me gustan mucho estos tipos de saludos, bonita—dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo

—Endy, no has visto a zafiro!

—he… si lo vi en la azotea

—de verdad! Genial iré a verlo de inmediato!

— te acompaño es que debo decirle algo también —dijo Endy

—está bien vamos! —dijo alegre, en ese momento serena paso por el frente de un grupo de chicos mayores ya que estaban casi en el último año de universidad y eran el típico grupo de rebeldes de la universidad.

—Hey hermosa! Por qué no nos haces compañía un rato—dijo el líder

—por qué no te vas al infierno, idiota! —dijo serena molesta, en ese momento sintió una mano que se entrelazaba con la de ella, sorprendida miro a Endimión que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, no sabía porque pero se sentía bien estar así con él.

—Hey Jadite! —Dijo Endy —no quiero que molestes a sere, como veras es mi novia y no me gusta que otro chico le diga hermosa u otros tipos de palabras—dijo con frialdad Endimión

—lo siento! Endimión—dijo antes de hacerles señas a sus amigos y marcharse del lugar

—vamos por zafiro—dijo Endy

—por qué… ¿dijiste eso? —pregunto serena algo aturdida

—Es que eso es lo que deseo, bonita—dijo tocándole el rostro

— ¿de verdad?

—Sí, quiero que seas mi novia…—dijo antes de inclinarse y tomar sus labios en un beso tierno y delicado.

Serena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, paso sus brazos por su cuello y profundizo el beso, pero de repente una imagen apareció en su mente, Alexander, sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de Endimión.

—lo siento, Endy… pero encuentro que… que vas muy rápido—dijo serena

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, yo…lo siento—dijo apenado

—no te preocupes—le dio una sonrisa dulce—mejor vamos por zafiro—dijo a lo que Endy solo asintió.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la azotea efectivamente zafiro se encontraba hay, serena se acercó cuidadosamente y le cubrió los ojos por atrás. Zafiro al sentir sus manos sonrió de inmediato.

— ¿adivina quién soy? —dijo sere

—mmm…déjame adivinar…eres… ¿la mejor amiga del mundo?

—adivinaste! ¿Cómo le haces he? —dijo sere quitando sus manos y abrazándolo—Endy y yo te estábamos buscando

—y para que me buscan

—Bueno yo… te buscaba para recordarte que esta noche será la cena de bienvenida de nuestra "querida cuñada" —dijo asiendo comillas con sus dedos

—es cierto… por mí no iría pero Darién nos mataría si no estamos presentes—dijo zafiro

—si… aunque… serena te gustaría venir con nosotros esta noche? —pregunto Endy

— ¿yo?

—si serena! Por qué no vienes con nosotros así no estaremos tan aburridos esta noche—dijo un animado Zafiro

— ¿qué? ¿Tanto les cae mal su cuñada?

—uff! Si la conocieras nos entenderías—hablo Endy con una mueca

—bueno está bien iré esta noche—los chicos se alegraron mucho y ambos la abrazaron, serena comenzó a reír de buena gana —ya…me están asfixiando…y díganme debo ir formal o informal

—Formal —dijeron ambos hermanos

—está bien entonces ahí estaré—le dijo serena sin saber que le esperaba en esa cena—solo díganme como llegar y ahí estaré—dijo sonriendo

—nada de eso señorita, tu como nuestra invitada debemos escoltarte desde tu casa hasta la nuestra, ¿verdad Zafiro? —dijo Endy

—Muy cierto—dijo con una sonrisa

—bueno…está bien

—por cierto sere que querías decirme—pregunto zafiro

—cierto! Se me olvidaba, lo que sucede zafiro es…—y así serena le explico todo a zafiro de como empezó todo hasta que terminaron necesitando un pianista—¿y que me dices aceptas?

—está bien…sere acepto, será un honor estar en el escenario con tal bella dama—dijo este bromeando

—hay! Zafiro haces que me sonroje—dijo entre risas

Y así entre los tres pasaron el resto del día en la azotea, se saltaron algunas clases pero a ninguno le importo total no tiene nada de malo faltar un día ¿o sí?

—Hay me dio un poco de calor—dijo quitándose la chaqueta de mezclilla que traía encima, así dejando ver su tatuaje

—wau! Y eso cuando te lo hiciste sere—pregunto zafiro

— ¿qué? El tatuaje

—me lo hice cuando… tenia quince años—respondió con algo de nostalgia

—Es hermoso—dijo zafiro

—gracias

—pero… porque dos ojos—pregunto Endy

—porque…yo— dijo nerviosa, en eso mira la hora de su celular —hay no! Ya es tarde debo irme—dijo sere parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras—nos vemos esta noche chicos! —dijo antes de bajar corriendo

—Viste como se puso de nerviosa—pregunto Endy

—si… y su mirada se llenó de tristeza también—dijo zafiro. Ambos hermanos quedaron preocupados por serena.

***~*~S y D~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia espero les guste un gran beso! las adoro dejen sus comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masoquismo**

**Capítulo 3**

—wuo! —dijeron ambos hermanos chiba al ver a sere

—te vez…hermosa sere—dijo Zafiro

—Sí, zaf tiene razón estas preciosa, sere—dijo Endy embobado

—oh! vamos chicos es solo un vestido casual, solo soy una chica ordinaria en tacones—dijo con una sonrisa

—a un así estas hermosa, déjame decirte que el blanco te sienta bien—coqueteo Endy

—Bueno, vámonos par de tortolos o Darién nos matara si no llegamos a tiempo a la dichosa cena—hablo zafiro

—si vámonos! —dijeron Sere y Endy

En el camino no dejaban de hacer reír a sere con su típica pelea de hermanos, le gustaba ver como Endy callaba a Zafiro cada vez que intentaba contarle una historia de sus conquistas, Sere sabía que zafiro solo lo hacía para molestarlo y cada vez que notaba una reacción negativa en Endy, zafiro comenzaba a reír contagiándole así la risa a sere, pasaron un momento agradable de camino a casa de los chicos.

—valla! Que linda casa! —exclamo serena cuando ya estaban dentro

—te gusta? —pregunto Endy

—si! es completamente hermosa—respondió con una sonrisa

—Nuestra madre la decoro, cuando nosotros éramos pequeños— dijo zafiro

—Pues, déjenme decirles que su madre tenía un gusto sorprendente—alago con una sonrisa

—Gracias—respondió Endy—Zafiro por que no llevas a sere a la sala, yo iré a ver si ya está la cena—dijo a lo que zafiro asintió y se llevó a sere.

— ¿dime sere te gusta Endy? —pregunto Zafiro cuando ya se encontraban solos

— ¿Qué? No! ¿Cómo crees? —mintió, completamente sonrojada

—no me mientas soy tu amigo, anda… confía en mi—serena dio un suspiro y se dispuso a contestarle

—la verdad es que…siento algo de atracción por él, pero es solo eso…atracción

—ya veo… ¿pero crees que te puedas enamorar de él, sere? Digo… Se ve que Endy está loco por ti…

—lo se zafiro…pero yo no puedo enamorarme de Endy por que yo…

— ¿tú qué sere?

—te contare un secreto, pero antes debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie—dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos

—lo prometo, confía en mi

—hace seis años conocí a un chico del que me enamore completamente, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero él era algo mayor que yo y solo me veía como una hermana, luego el desapareció sin razón alguna…—se detuvo un momento y luego continuo—paso el tiempo y creí que ese amor que sentía por el desaparecería, pero…no fue así…

— ¿qué quieres decir?

—hace unas semanas lo volví a ver, solo hay me di cuenta de que nunca he dejado de amarlo—dijo con pesar

— ¿y cómo se llama?

—Alexander…bueno… eso creía

—como que eso cre…—pero no logro terminar ya que justo en ese momento entraba Endy a la sala.

—La cena esta lista—dijo cuando llego a su lado— ¿de que hablaban?

—De la banda—se apresuró a decir zafiro—sere me contaba de la banda y de cómo se formó y esas cosas

—oh! bueno…como dije la cena ya está lista, los chicos ya están en la mesa, solo falta que bajen Darién, la víbora y la bruja de su madre—termino de hablar Endy con una sonrisa de burla

—Que malo eres Endy —dijo sere negando con la cabeza pero no pudo negar la gracia que le dio que las llamara así.

— ¿y Hotaru no vino con ellas? —pregunto zafiro

—claro! Está en la mesa con los demás—respondió Endy

— ¿quién es Hotaru? —pregunto serena ya que ella hace muchos años atrás cuando tenía apenas trece años tuvo una amiga en la escuela que se llamaba así, Hotaru.

—es la hermana de la víbora—dijeron ambos hermanos

— ¿y como es que ella no lleva un sobre nombre? —pregunto alzando una ceja

—es porque ella… es como decirlo… una chica tierna y humilde, además muy risueña…completamente diferente a su madre y hermana—respondió Zafiro

—La verdad no sé cómo una chica como ella puede tener a aquellas víboras como familia—dijo Endy

—Estas en lo cierto hermano

—esperen un momento chicos, tengo una duda

— ¿cuál? —preguntaron ambos

— ¿quiénes son los demás chicos?

—Nuestros tres hermanos menores—se apresuró a decir Endy a lo que sere se sorprendió

—como…tienen más hermanos, yo creía que eran solo ustedes y su hermano mayor

—como vez, preciosa, no lo somos, en total somos seis hermanos…

—seis! Wuo, una cantidad grande me atrevo a decir…

—si…pero vamos te los voy a presentar…

Los tres caminaron hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba todo los hermanos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero como dijo Endy solo faltaba Darién, beryl y su madre, cuando la vieron entrar todos la saludaron cortésmente y así Endimión comenzó a presentarle a cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno comencemos por aquí—dijo señalando la primera fila—él es peruru tiene doce años—dijo señalando a un niño de cabello platinado

—hola mucho gusto—dijo el niño, a lo que serena solo le regalo una sonrisa y respondió a su saludo.

—Ella es michiru de quince años—dijo señalando a una chica de cabello aguamarina—te aconsejaría que no te acercaras mucho a ella ya que es una niña algo complicada—dijo Endy, por lo que se ganó un buen coscorrón de su hermana

—no le hagas caso a mi hermano, mucho gusto sere—dijo la chica regalándole un lindo abrazo

—mucho gusto también, michiru

—y el pequeñito que ves ahí —dijo señalando a un pequeñito de cabello azabache y de ojos color azul, al igual que sus hermanos bueno a diferencia de Endimión que tenía los ojos verdes. —él es Mamoru pero lo llamamos Bora Bora tienes seis años—serena noto que el niño la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió para sí misma y lo miro con ternura, se acercó a él y se agacho para estar a su altura.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte, mamoru—dijo acariciando su cabecita bajo la atenta mirada de todos que la miraban sorprendidos ya que mamoru siempre fue un niño tímido y no hablaba con gente desconocida.

—mu…mucho…gus..Gusto…señorita—respondió el pequeño sonrojado

—Qué lindo eres—dijo levantándose

—y por ultimo ellas son luna nuestra querida nana y Hotaru—dijo señalando a dos mujeres que la miraban con una sonrisa, pero solo una de ella llamo completamente su atención.

—oh! así que tú eres la futura novia de mi niño Endimión —dijo la mujer mayor abrazándola

—Me da mucho gusto conocerla a usted también, señora—respondió serena con una sonrisa

—Hola serenity—dijo Hotaru con una gran sonrisa, serena no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa al momento que la llamo serenity ya que de inmediato los mellizos la miraron confundidos.

— ¿serenity? Creo que te confundes Hot… su nombre es serena—Respondió Endimión

— ¿Qué? —respondió Hotaru, pero comprendió algo cuando su mirada se fijó en serena quien le rogaba con la mirada que no dijera nada más.

—Hotaru! —exclamo antes de abrazarla fuerte mente—te lo explicare todo más tarde… —susurro en su oído solo para que ella escuchara

—Entonces si se conocen…—hablo zafiro —eso quiere decir que tu nombre no es serena

—oh! no lo que sucede es que cuando éramos pequeñas nos llamábamos por nombres diferentes ella me llamaba serenity que es el nombre de la princesa de la luna…no sé si conocen la historia—respondo una nerviosa serena, aunque no mentía de esa historia venia su nombre ya que su madre cuando era joven siempre fue una soñadora de los mitos antiguos

—si! y ella me llamaba Saturno! —respondió Hotaru siguiéndole el juego

—oh! está bien…por qué mejor no nos sentamos todos a la mesa y continuamos la plática ahí a lo que llega Darién y las brujas…lo siento hot—dijo Endimión

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo

—Hotaru por lo que recuerdo tus padres murieron cuando tenías once años, ¿cómo es eso que tienes una mama y hermana? —susurro serena

— ¿recuerdas que mis tíos eran los que me cuidaban? —dijo a lo que serena asintió—bueno mis tíos fallecieron cuando cumplí los catorce años y me enviaron a un orfanato es por eso que no volví más a la escuela, después de un año me escape y conocí al señor Nicholas quien me acogió y me llevo a vivir a su casa con su esposa e hija—termino de contar

—eso quiere decir que…

—ambas brujas son mi nueva familia desde hace tres años y medio—finalizo Hotaru

—valla… que historia—respondió serena

— ¿y tú? Que has hecho todos estos años—pregunto

—no hay mucho que decir—respondió cortante, en ese momento entraron al comedor dos esbeltas mujeres y detrás de ella estaba, el, su Alexander, más bien…Darién. Su piel se le erizo por completo hasta el punto que su corazón se paraba por completo, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Buenas noches familia—hablo Darién

—buenas noches hermano—respondieron los chicos excepto uno, Endimión.

—buenas noches mi niño—dijo luna

—Hola nana—en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Darién no entendía que hacia la chica que casi atropella en su casa, beryl miro en dirección a ella cuando noto que Darién no dejaba de ver a su dirección.

—Bicho, no se trataba de algo íntimo, familiar—dijo beryl con su voz chillona

—Serena es mi invitada—se apresuró a decir Endimión

—oh! no sabía que te juntabas con gente de esa…calaña, querido—dijo Neherenia la madre de beryl

— ¿qué quiere decir con eso? —dijo serena parándose de su asiento que hasta el momento se mantenía callada, pero no le gusto escuchar eso y no aguantaría que alguien viniera a humillarla solo por no ser de nivel alto.

—oh!, cariño no te ofendas, pero esta es una reunión familiar y como es debido tu no deberías de estar aquí, linda —volvió a hablar neherenia

—como les dije serena es mi invitada y por lo tanto se queda—dijo Endimión molesto

—es cierto! Serena vino con nosotros! Y no puede irse —dijo zafiro

—No se preocupes chicos—dijo serena sin dejar de mirar desafinadamente a las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente de ella—yo me largo! No pienso quedarme un minuto más a escuchar a estas dos señoras—dijo molesta

—hay! linda de verdad no te molestes! —dijo beryl—además está bien que quieras irte, ya que esa ropa no es adecuada para una cena de alto nivel

—oh! claro, si mi ropa no es adecuada entonces la suya tampoco por que por más que quiera usted llamarla ropa esa cosa no cubre nada de piel, parece más la ropa de una ramera, ¿no lo cree señora? —dijo serena a lo que todos comenzaron a reír, Darién estaba como en estado de shock, pensaba entrometerse pero lo que acaba de decir serena lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

—me has llamado señora! —reclamo beryl

—y no solo eso hija! Ramera también—dijo neherenia

—a no! Esta no te la aguanto maldita bas…—pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Darién las interrumpió

—ya basta las tres! —dijo enojado

—valla hasta que decidiste entrometerte ¿no Darién? —dijo Endimión enojado

—por favor! No veo cual es el problema que ella se quede—dijo Darién ignorando a Endimión—es invitada de mis hermanas y puede quedarse…ahora podemos comenzar con la cena ¿por favor? —hablo irritado

— ¿Qué?! Bicho! Me ha insultado! Me llamo ramera! —chillo beryl

—tú te las búscate beryl! —dijo ignorándola

—la estas defendiendo! —grito

—beryl no grites!

—cómo quieres que no grite, si estas defendiendo a esta mosquita muerta

—mosquita muerta tu madre! Bruja desaliñada—dijo serena

—como me llamaste, mocosa!

—cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi madre! Asquerosa!

—hay lo siento! Son madre e hija! Yo pensaba que eran hermanas! —dijo fingiendo asombro—claro que la madre se ve mucho más joven que la hija —finalizo serena con una sonrisa, Darién no pudo evitar reír de las ocurrencias que se le ocurrían a aquella chica.

—hay no! Hay no! A mí me dará algo! — dijo fingiendo un desmayo

—ya ves lo que provocaste, niña! — Reclamo neherenia—mejor me llevare a mi niña arriba—dijo la mujer antes de llevarse a beryl de ahí

—valla! No piensas ir a ver a tu noviecita? —pregunto Endimión

—Solo es un berrinche ya se le pasara—dijo antes de decirle a luna que servir la cena

Serena se calmó un momento y luego volvió a sentarse en su lugar, el resto de la cena fue entre risas y pláticas entre ellos, Darién se pasó toda la cena mirando a serena, no compartió ni una palabra con sus hermanos solo comió y la observo en silencio, seguía creyendo que la había visto en alguna parte, además de que le sorprendió mucho verla ahí se preguntaba si sería novia de Endimión, no sabía por qué pero esa sola idea le molestaba y no lo entendía.

Después de la cena, zafiro se despidió de todos no se sentía bien así que se fue a dormir, no antes de disculparse con serena por no acompañarla hasta su casa junto a su hermano. Darién se encerró en la biblioteca, mientras que los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones, quedando así solos serena y Endimión, este la llevo a recorrer la casa y la llevo por los grandes jardines, quedo maravillada, serena se sentía algo extraña al encontrarse a solas con Endimión y no sabía lo que era, rogaba a dios por que pronto supiera que le sucedía.

—gracias por invitarme esta noche Endimión—dijo serena cuando entraron a la casa—a un que no fue como lo esperaba, de todas formas me divertí, tus hermanos son un amor, todos me cayeron súper bien—dijo con una sonrisa

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido después del percance que tuviste con la bruja de beryl—dijo este acariciando su mejilla

—Endy? Crees que tu hermano se encuentre despierto aun? —pregunto serena

—zafiro, no creo que este despierto, pero lo despertamos, ven sígueme—dijo tomando su mano pero serena tiro de ella para detenerlo

—no…no hablaba de zafiro, si no de…Darién—dijo algo nerviosa

— ¿por qué preguntas por él? —pregunto celoso

—Es que quería disculparme con él por mi comportamiento de esta noche—dijo apenada

—no tienes por qué disculparte con el

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo Endimión…por favor—pidió serena a lo que Endy dio un largo suspiro y la condujo hasta la biblioteca

—Yo te estaré en el jardín, necesito despejarme un poco —dijo a lo que será asintió, beso su frente y la dejo sola.

Serena cuando se quedó sola un escalofrió la recorrió entera, se encontraba nerviosa y dolida a la vez, no sabía por qué su Alexander, ahora llamado Darién les mintió a ella y a su hermano sobre su verdadera vida, pero más le dolía saber que tenía novia y que quizás pensaba casarse con ella, sin más espera dio dos golpecitos a la puerta hasta escuchar un "adelante" de parte de él.

—con permiso…—dijo serena

—Serena… adelante, que necesitas—dijo este sin dejar de mirar unos documentos.

—yo…quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta noche—dijo serena apenada

—sí, está bien no te preocupes—dijo sin mirarla

—no, es en serio, no acostumbro a comportarme así en casas ajenas—dijo serena pero no obtuvo su atención

—está bien…no hay problema

—quieres… prestarme atención un momento! —dijo irritada quitándole los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—oye niña loca dame mis papeles! —dijo parándose de su lugar y caminando hasta pararse frente de ella

—No se los entregare hasta que me tomes atención—dijo escondiendo los papeles detrás de su espalda

—ya te dije que no hay problema! Ya dame mis papeles! —dijo lanzándose sobre ella

—hay! Quítese de encima! —grito sere

—no hasta que me des mis papeles, pequeña revoltosa! —Darién ya estaba irritado pero tampoco quería quitarse de encima se dio cuenta que le gustaba pelear con ella

—aah! Está bien, se los devuelvo tenga! Tenga! —dijo entregándoselos

—gracias!

—Bien, ya puede quitarse de encima —dijo empujándolo—payaso!

—que genio! —Dijo parándose del suelo— no entiendo como en ese pequeño cuerpo puede caer tanto carácter—dijo burlón

— ¿así? Si yo tengo mal genio entonces tu eres tempano de hielo…te llamare Don refri—dijo sacándole la lengua

— ¿por qué Don refri? —pregunto enarcando una ceja

—por lo frio, idiota! —dijo serena

—ah bueno entonces yo te llamare polillita —dijo este siguiéndole el juego

— ¿Por qué polillita?

—por lo torpe! —dijo con gracia, riendo a todo pulmón al ver la cara que coloco su rubio tormento, porque aunque él no lo notaba la chica le gustaba—aaarrg! Mejor me largo, no sé por qué vine has aquí a disculparme—dijo antes de girase y caminar hasta la puerta, a Darién se le quitaron de inmediato las ganas de seguir riendo, estaba sorprendido.

—espera! —grito, a lo que serena se detuvo en seco pero no se giró a mirarlo

— ¿Qué?! —pregunto molesta, entonces lo sintió detrás de ella, sentía su respiración en la nuca, entonces sintió sus dedos tocar su espalda, entonces comprendió que sucedía "_tonta…"_ pensó serena.

—este…este tatuaje yo lo conozco…—susurro a sus espaldas

**Continuara….**

**Bueno mis queridas amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia les mando un lindo beso y no olviden que este viernes el penúltimo capítulo de Corazón bipolar… un beso bey!**


End file.
